Death of a Poet
by Sanguinary
Summary: Last thoughts from William, the bloody awful poet.


TITLE: Death of a Poet  
AUTHOR: Sanguinary  
COPYRIGHT: Jan. 17/01  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive.  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: Romance and sad-fic  
SPOILERS: Season 4 and 5  
COUPLES/KEYWORDS: S/C, S/D  
DISCLAIMER: All is owned by Joss and Co.   
FEEDBACK: The votes are in, indicating a yes majority. But Florida is still demanding a re-count.   
SUMMARY: Last thoughts from William.  
IMPROV: silver, hollow, fitting, wander  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
too dark too dark  
  
His thoughts are jumbled by that pain but the pain is a blessing. Because he doesn't think of   
the other things around him.   
  
shouldnot have come shouldnot have come shouldnot have  
  
The stable is musky and filled with dust. There doesn't seem to be any animals hiding in the   
dark places. He plops down upon a bale of hay and starts to rip apart his papers.   
  
badbadbadstupidsoddinggitwhatthebloodyhelldidyoudothatforstupidbadbadbad  
  
His mind wanders back and forth, berating him.   
  
stupidstupidstuipd  
  
whywouldshegiveadamnaboutyou?   
  
worthlessanduselessandbenethher   
  
scumdirthbenethheruseless  
  
And then he voice cut though the quiet. It's tone is light and silvery.   
  
"And I wonder... what possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this   
dashing stranger to tears?"  
  
She stands at the mouth of the alley, watching him. The words echo though the stable, sounding   
hollow in his ears.  
  
beautiful wait what who'shewherehow????  
  
He finds words and speaks, he voice filled with sorrow. "Nothing. I wish to be alone."  
  
She comes closer and speaks. Her voice is a throaty purr that wiggles though his brain like a   
worm. "Oh, I see you. A man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength, his vision, his   
glory. That and burning baby fish swimming all around your head." A sway of the hips and he is   
back to full alert.  
  
awayawaygetawaygetawaygetaway  
  
He backs away, nervous and afraid of this strange woman. He brain finds a reason to back away   
and presents it to the woman. "That's quite close enough. I've heard tales of London   
pickpockets. You'll not be getting my purse, I tell you."  
  
dontfearnofear backawaybackaway  
  
A smile comes over her face and she crouches. "Don't need a purse." Straighting up, she points   
towards his heart. "Your wealth lies here,"She looks into his eyes and moves her hand to his   
head, "And here. In the spirit and... imagination. You walk in worlds the others can't begin   
to imagine." She sways at these words, losing herself in the words.  
  
sheseessheseesshesees!! "Oh, yes!"  
  
nonononononononononononon  
  
And that inner voice screams, telling him go away. "I mean, no. I mean... mother's expecting me."   
  
But her hands are opening the collar of his shirt and he can't help himself. She has him   
trapped within a spider's web.  
  
"I see what you want. Something glowing and glistening. Something... effulgent."   
  
SHE KNOWS!!!!! efgulgenteffulgenteffulgent sheknowsheunderstandssheseesyouasyouareseeseesyouas  
youaresheseessheseesshesees  
  
me.  
  
Me.  
  
"Effulgent." His voice is full of joy. Because she understands.  
  
"Do you want it?"   
  
yesyesyesyesyesyesYesYesYesYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES  
  
"Oh, yes!" He places his hand upon her chest, feeling the cold skin underneath, "God, yes."  
  
She looks down for a moment and when she looks up, her face has changed. Glittering, golden   
eyes stare into his soul. And they are effulgent.   
  
what?  
  
She pulls back his shirt collar and he can feel her sharp fangs peirce his neck. He cries out   
with pain, screaming as he feels his life essence flow from him to her.   
  
painpainpainpainpainpainPainPainPainPAINPAIN pleasure? pleasure....  
  
She releases him and looks up. Though clouded blue eyes, he sees her face covered with his   
blood.   
  
Sharp nail draw a line across her neck. The blood wells up, a thin red line marring her pale   
white skin.  
  
"Drink." She orders as she pushes his head to the blood.  
  
redandglowingalsoeffulgentsheissobeautiful  
  
Lip parted, he places his lips upon the wound. The blood trickles over his tongue and down his   
throat. This blood that moments ago was drank by her is now being drunk by him. Tangy and   
coppery, it slowly fills his mouth.   
  
warmredsalty mineminemine moremoremoremore!   
  
And he pulls harder, desperate to fell warm inside, to feel full and complete. To destroy the   
emptiness that still lives inside of him.   
  
Suddenly, his life makes sense. He was born to die. And ironic that his death is fitting.   
Dying in an alley to an angel who is a demon.   
  
His heart has been torn out and crushed this night. He has been humiliated and ridiculed. And   
now, he is dying.   
  
goditfeelsgood  
  
sogood  
  
so  
  
~End~ 


End file.
